To Fix What's Broken
by Overd0se
Summary: Sodapop has been drafted! Darry and Ponyboy are desperate for his return. Darry has lost it. Pony is hanging on by a thread, walking on fire and thorns. Two-bit is torn, wanting to help but not knowing how. Steve is-where the hell is he? Hmm... Rated for abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The day Soda got drafted, was one of the worst days for our gang.

My brother, Sodapop, was a fun loving, crazy, always happy 18 year old… At least, until we got the letter.

He looked at the letter with the official stamp. He frowned. I looked at the letter with the official stamped. I frowned. We both read it. I ran outside. Soda caught me. We both cried. Darry came home. We told him. We all cried.

Crying. That's how that day went. Just sorrow, nothing happy.

Two-Bit found out the next day. He told Steve. Steve was mad that we didn't tell him. Soda and Steve weren't the same that day. Steve was quiet, and so was Soda. They didn't make any eye contact. They greeted each other, and then hugged. That was it. Steve left.

Why does my family get all the bad luck?

XXX

Soda left. He left for war. Vietnam. I hate it. I hate war.

When soda left, I broke down crying. I couldn't stop. Darry hugged me, said it would be alright, that we would make it through this.

I didn't believe him.

XXX

Soda has been gone for three days now. The house feels empty. Darry is here. The gang is here…or what's left of it. Steve is taking this hard. He doesn't hang around us much.

Two-Bit doesn't have his usual attitude. He doesn't make as much jokes as he used to. He hangs around us more, though. He helps out Darry sometimes. Its surprising he helps. He goes to the movies with me, even though he always gets us kicked out of the theatre. He's not as happy as he used to be.

Then again, who is?

XXX

Darry has changed. He's more strict. He works late. He doesn't come home on time. I don't know where he does after work, but something in him changed. He's a lot more harsh with grades. He yells at me more. It scares me when he yells, but I try my best not to show it.

Darry wants everything his way. I know that. He wants me to do the dishes. Usually, we take turns. But now he wants me to do the dishes every night. At first I didn't want to, but then I thought about how he always coming home late, and how I already do that. I dint have a problem with it, so I agreed.

He also wanted me to quit track.

Now _that_, I did have a problem with.

I refused. He yelled at me. He yelled real loud. I'm sure the neighbors heard him. We argued about this, and Darry won. I begged him to let me stay in track, but he wouldn't hear it.

I hated Darry for that.

Its not Darry's fault though. It's the wars.

XXX

Soda has been gone for two weeks now. My room is empty. My bed is empty.

I have nightmares. Real bad ones. Ones about my parents. Ones about Johnny and Dally. And ones about Soda. I have a lot of dreams about Soda. Ones of him dying. Ones of him going missing. Ones of him crying for help.

I always wake of crying. I don't scream anymore, but I do cry in my sleep. I'll wake up, cry, and wish Soda was home. Those moments are the time where I want soda the most.

On those nights, I cry myself to sleep.

XXX

Nothing has been the same since Soda's been gone.

Everything is empty.

The house is empty. My room is empty. My bed is empty. My life is empty.

Darry is there, but he's changed. He doesn't try to comfort me anymore. I don't know what happened. Maybe he just doesn't know what to say or do. It's a possibility, but I don't believe it. _Maybe he just doesn't care about you._ I would think, and then kick myself for being such an idiot.

But everything feels empty to me. Sure, I still act pretty much the same, but that doesn't mean I'm still happy. Because I'm not happy. Nobody in the gang is, and I'm sure wherever soda is, that he isn't either.

I'm not happy with the war. They took Soda.

Soda is gone, and it's the wars fault.

Soda is gone, and my heart feels empty.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own the outsiders. Or the characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Soda. Vietnam. The two words sound bizarre in the same sentence.

I woke up this morning in a cold sweat. Of course, I had another nightmare. This one Soda had died from a grenade explosion. Great. Another nightmare to top of my already crappy life. Since Soda had been gone for about a month now, Darry has really been strict...and alot more frightening.

You'd think that having a family member go to war would make the other family members join together, but in reality, Darry and I havent ever been more apart.

Darry has been working more, and I'm pretty sure not for the better. He leaves around 8 in the morning, and doesnt come home until well after 9 at night. I can tell he's been drinking. I've been around Two-bit too often to not know that. Darry doesnt drink. He thinks it'll ruin his perfect health. So why is he drinking if he said he would never drink? I understand that Soda going away is alot, but Darry is tough. I was sure he would at least try to act tough, for my sake.

But Darry doesnt even try. He's real mean too. He yells at me more than usual. And if I dont do what he tells me too, he gets real mad and yells even louder. So I never refuse to do anything he "askes" of me. Because in all honesty, I'm scared of my oldest brother more than anything.

Steve and Two-bit havent been around much. They dont come to our house very often, like they used to. Steve pretty much avoids the curtis house as much as possible, including me and Darry. At least Two-bit hangs out with me after school.

I go out of bed, and slipped on an old pair of jeans. Then I timidly walked into the kithen, hoping Darry wasnt up yet. Badluck. He was.

"G'mornin' Ponyboy." Darry greeted.

"Mornin' Dare. Your up early." I commented. This I regretted.

"And is it a crime to be up early?" He asked agrily.

"No! Its not. I was just..." I trailed off, looking for something to say that wont upset Darry.

"Just what? Ponyboy Curtis, I'm getting sick of your attitude." Darry warned.

I was shocked! What is he saying? What attitude? "What are you talking 'bout Dare?" I yelled, angry that Darry thought I had an attitude. "I'm not the one with the attitude problem! Its you! Ever since Soda left, you've been acting like a jerk!"

Darrys' expression was one of anger. I knew it was best to end the argument with an apology and quickly get out of there, but being blinded by my own anger and frustration led me to keep going.

"You're selfish, and mean! You yell at me and boss me around all the time! You go out early and come home late, and dont you tell me you've been working late, 'cause I know you were drinkin'! You dont care anymore!" I yelled, and then realized that the last thing I said was what I had really been thinking all along.

Darry was beyond anger. His face was red as a tomato, and would've been funny if I didnt have the feeling that this was the worst mistake I had ever made.

"Ya know what?" Darry said calmly, which was the first sign of extreme danger. "I think somebody is a bit too disrespectful to their elders."

Then, before I could even move, Darry pushed me back against the wall. The force was enough to knock all the air out of my lungs for a moment while I slid to the floor. I was in complete shock and didnt move. I never imagined that Darry would ever hurt me again. I looked up at Darry just in time to see him raise his leg and kick me, hard, in the ribs. Again, all the air went out of my lungs and pain erupted in my side. I sqeezed my eyes shut and let myself lay on the floor, hoping my oldest brother would stop, and leave me alone. Reluctantly, he did. Darry said something that sounded like a "I'm not done with you" and left through the front door. I laid on the floor until I was sure he was gone, and then slowly made my way to my room.

My ribs really hurt, but they weren't broken, which was good. They were bruised though. I couldnt comprehend what just happened. In all my life, I had never thought that Darry would stoop this low. Run, was what my instict told me. Run. But I couldnt. Soda will ome home someday. Soda will come home, and if I was gone, then he would be worried. Soda is the one that keeps me from running away.

I plan to stay at home and wait for Soda, for as long as it takes, even if I have to put up with Darry. It'll all be worth it when I see Sodapop again.

Soda...Please come home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok! Sorry it took long to update. Im going through some problems. Anyways, Soda will NOT die in this! Just to let ya know.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Three months. That's how long Soda has been away.

Its not getting any better to deal with. The longer he's been away, the more I want him back. Scratch that. I _need _him back.

Darry's been hitting me more and more. I know what this is turning into. Its turning into the problem Johnny had with his folks. Now I know how Johnny feels, and it does not feel nice. I used to wish that I could understand Johnny more when his parents beat him, so I would know how to cheer him up. But now I know how stupid I was.

I try as best I can to stay away from my oldest brother, but whatever I do leads me back to the same bad situation.

Steve and Two-bit haven't found out yet, in which I'm very grateful for. If they found out…I don't know what would happen. I know what they wouldn't do though, and that's face Darry. Darry is already the big bad wolf. You don't want him coming over to blow down your house, now do ya?

I was walking home from school. School has been the only safe place for me so far. Well, school and my room. Darry didn't really bother me when I was in my room.

I was really dreading going home. Whenever I get home from school, Darry is there. Sometimes I get past him without a scratch, but I'm usually not that lucky. Truth is, I'm scared to go home. When this all started, I would just hang out at Two-bits until it got dark and then head back home. But I soon learned that the longer it takes for me to get home, the worst I get it.

There is no getting past it. The beatings, I mean. Darry hates me. I know it. He never loved me, it was all an act. An act for what, you ask? Sodapop. It was an act for Soda's sake. Darry only loves Soda. I cant blame him. Who would want me anyways? I'm just a bratty kid who cant do anything for himself. At least, that's what Darry says. And sadly, I'm starting to believe him…

The more I think about it, the more I know he's right. I'm not worth loving. All I do is depend on others for everything. Food, money, a place to live. I'm pretty much a moocher. I'm a worthless kid. That's why I'm confused.

If I'm so worthless to darry, why doesn't he just get rid of me? Let the state take me, or just kill me himself? Soda is gone, so he has the chance. Why doesn't he do it? Maybe its because Soda might still come home…Might? I mean he WILL come home. I cant afford to lose Soda.

I reach the front steps and quickly climb up, and through the front door.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis!" I hear footsteps, and Darry storms out of the kitchen.

I take an unconscious step back and say in a shaky voice, "Yes Dare?"

Darry is mad, and he hands me a piece of paper. "Explain." he demands.

I look at the paper and notice it's a grade sheet. My grade sheet. I have all A's and B's. Uh-oh. Darry likes perfect. I have to have all A's and everything needs to be 100%. This is not good.

"Um…" I'm scared. I'm panicking inside my head. _What do I do? What do I say? He will kill me! He's gonna beat me real bad this time! Ah! Help! Soda please help! What do I do! This is bad._

Darry is waiting for a response and when he doesn't get one, he slaps me real hard against my face. The force is great, and makes me almost fall to the ground. Darrys hit makes me dizzy and with the pain coursing through me, I don't think the dizziness will go away anytime soon.

Darry is yelling, but I'm so out of it I don't understand what he's saying. Then when he finally stops and realizes I'm not listening, he punches me in my face, the same spot he slapped me. This time I do fall to the floor. I'm still sort of dizzy, and I'm not strong enough to defend myself, so I tried to beg Darry to stop.

"Darry…please stop. Please." I begged, but to no avail.

Darry laughed. "Stop? Ya want me to stop? Why? Why should I let a snot-nosed brat like you do whatever the hell you want? You stupid piece of trash!" He kicked me hard in the side, and I let out a wail. I started crying as he kept it up.

When everything's over and done with, I lay there on the floor. Some blood is trickling out of the corner of my mouth, and I have what's sure to be a black eye. My ribs hurt from the kicks, and so do my arms.

When I get up, I'm real dizzy. I limp/walk to the bathroom, and try to fix myself up as best I can. Then I head to my room and cry myself to sleep. Although, even in my sleep I'm not safe. The nightmares wake me in the middle of the night, and haunt me until morning.

I long for Soda to be there. To comfort me from all this mess.

I wish Soda were home…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What the hell happened to your eye, kid?" Two-bit exclaimed, turning my head to get a better look.

I swept his hand away nervously. "Nothin"..." I muttered. Clearly uneasy.

"Ain't look like nothin'!" He shouted. "What happened? Who did this?" He demanded, more serious than I'd ever thought possible.

Usually, I was a good liar, but not with a situation like this. "Socs...?" I practically asked.

Now, Two-bit wasn't as stupid as most thought he was. He could tell I was lying, hell, even I didn't believe me. "Socs...Pony, tell me the truth. What happened?" he asked sternly, grabbing my shoulders.

When Two-bit grabbed my shoulders, I immediately stiffened. Darry sometimes grabs my shoulders before he throws me into the wall. I looked up at Two-bit to see if he was going to hurt me in anyway, but I knew he wouldn't do that. I was being stupid, but I just couldn't help it.

Two-bit must've noticed something was off, because he let go, which made me relax.

"What's goin' on Pone? What are you scared of? Please, tell me! I just want to help...please." Two-bit begged, with a look of deep concern in his eyes.

I thought momentarally of how odd it is that Two-bit is that concerned about me, but I didn't want to stand there and ponder about it all day.

"I...I can't, Two-bit. I-I just can't!" I said.

Two-bit opened his mouth to say something, but just then, the bell ringed. Lunch was over and it was time to head back to class. Two-bit and I had, instead of driving to the market for lunch, been hanging out behind the school smoking. Steve was out to lunch with Evie, and no soc had bothered us so far.

"I gotta go. Bye Two-bit!" I yelled as I ran off to class.

**Two-bit's POV xxx**

Something is wrong with Ponyboy. But what? What is he so afraid of?

I remembered seeing the fear in his eyes when I grabbed his shoulders. What's going on with him? Is it really socs? Nah...couldn't be. They leave Pony alone now. Then what? Is it his nightmares? God, I wish I knew!

Now I'm worried. Why am I so worried? I have no clue. Ever since Sodapop left for war, I've been having weird feeling when I'm around Ponyboy. I feel a need to protect him. I feel a need to be there for him. I feel nervous around him. I feel happy around him. I feel comfortable around him. I feel...strange around him.

When I'm not around Pony, I feel lonely. I don't know why! I have no clue what's going on! It frustrates me. Am I just trying to fill in for Soda? Am I just trying to be a good pal for poor Pone? I...don't know.

I wonder if anyone else has things like this happen. At least then I wouldn't be the only one.

I want to know what I can do to help Pony. I need to find out somehow. Pony is probably never going to tell me. Heck, Pony doesn't tell anyone when he's sick, why would he tell me his problem? Dammit.

Maybe I should go to Darry...

When I thought Darry's name, I got a bad feeling. What's this feeling supposed to mean? I decided it was probably a warning to leave the big bad wolf alone. So, I will.

I guess I'll just have to force it out of Pone. I don't like cornering him like that, but how else will I find out? Pony is real sensitive, and I don't want to cause him any breakdowns, so I have to be careful with what I say and do. See? I can think smart sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Get 'im!"

_Run!_ I ran as fast as I could, but one of the socs jumped on top of me before I could get away. How did I get myself in this situation? Well, they cornered me, asked me if I wanted a haircut, and when I didn't awnser they jumped me. Pretty simple logic. There were four of them. The leader had blonde hair and green eyes. I recognize him from school. I think his name is Scott.

"Stupid, no-good hood!" He shouted and kicked my side. The same spot Darry had kicked and left a nasty bruise. Ouch.

I wailed out in pain. "Help! Two-bit, Steve help!"

Scott's buddy's held me down, while Scott pulled out his blade and slashed at my chest. The blade ripped my shirt and cut into my skin. Now, I was wearing a white shirt so it wasn't hard to see the blood gush out of the wound.

I screamed. It REALLY hurt. I wasn't sure how deep they cut me, but I knew it was deep enough.

One of Scott's soc friends murmured something to Scott, but Scott just glared at him. The socs kicked me and slugged me a couple more times, before I heard someone shout and out of no where Two-bit flew in.

Two-bit drove the socs off, and came to my aid.

"Oh lord." Two-bit stared at the slash on my chest in horror. "Pone, are ya okay? What the hell did those bastards do to ya?" he shouted, angry and worried.

I couldn't take it any longer. I broke.

"Two-bit," I sobbed, "I'm sorry."

Two-bit looked more worried and confused than angry now. "Pone, please don't cry. What are ya sorry for? Don't cry." he looked like he was about to cry himsef.

I couldn't stop the tears now. Everything was just too much. My parents dying, my best friend dead, Dally gone, Soda going to war, Darry turning against me, its all too much! Everything is finally catching up to me. I was dreading this day.

"I'm sorry, Two-bit. I can't take it anymore! My life is screwed up, and I don't know what to do!" I cried.

Two-bit looked like he didn't know what to do either. He looked sort of lost. But then I felt his arms go around me, embracing me gently. I was quite surprised.

My sobbing stopped momentarilly. "Two-bit..." I whispered, and then started crying again.

Two-bit lifed me off the ground, and carried me home. I complained to him that I could walk, but when he set me on my feet, I got dizzy and almost fell. So he carried me. I stopped sobbing half way there, and started feeling the pain of that fight with the socs. My side and my chest hurt the most. My side because of the huge, throbbing bruise, and my chest because of the long slash.

When we walked up the steps and entered the house, Darry was sitting on his recliner reading the newspaper. He looked up and pretended to be worried. I got to tell you, Darry was real good at faking how much he cared about me. His worry almost convinced me that he loved me again. Almost.

"What happened?" Darry asked, rushing over.

"He was jumped by socs." Two-bit told him. "Those bastards." He growled.

Darry went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit, and Two-bit set me down on the couch. He sat down on the floor next to me, and gave me a concerned look.

"I'll be okay, Two-bit." I said, unconvincingly.

Two-bit only frowned. "You don't look okay. You scared me to death, kid! I couldn't stand it if I lost you too..." he trailed off, making me wonder what was going on in that head of his.

"You won't loose me. I promise." I told him, trying to smile.

Darry came back with the supplies, and told Two-bit he can go home.

"Hell no!" Two-bit shouted. "I'm staying here until I'm sure Pony's okay."

Darry looked at me, and I could tell he didn't like how much Two-bit cared about me. That only reflexs badly off of me, since Darry can't punch Two-bit in his face without another punch back. I can't fight Darry, so I guess that makes me a light-weight punching bag.

Darry patched me up, and told me that the slash on my chest will become a scar. I didn't like that, but Two-bit cheered me up saying its tuff.

Around ten o'clock that night, Two-bit left. I kind of had to push him through the front door, because he kept asking if I'd be alright. I don't know why he'd ask that, since there are no socs hiding under the couch and I hadn't told him about Darry, but I told him I'm fine and he left.

Darry came out of his room and gave me his best hatred look, which scared the crap out of me. That look could scare off a T-Rex. I knew what was coming next, and prepared for a real bad beating. Again.

**XXX**

Ten months. Sodapop has been gone ten months. This has been the longest ten months of my whole life. My body really ached from all the damage done by Darry, and, even though I hate to admit it, I'm worse than Johnny.

I jump at almost everything now, thinking its Darry or socs. The nightmares freak the hell out of me, and pretty much made me permenantly jumpy. Soda hasn't written once, and I have no clue why. It makes me sad that he didn't write me. Maybe Darry was right when he said Soda hated me...

I really hope its not true, but why would Darry lie? To hurt me? He already does that.

Darry turned his beatings into a game. He calls it "a fun game". When I come home from school he pops up and says "Wanna play a fun game?" and then beats the hell out of me. I think he means it. I think he actually has fun beating me up. It scares me more than my nightmares to think that he likes it. Why the hell does he like it? How?

I really need Soda. I tired writing him, but he hasn't responded yet. Steve doesn't hang around anymore. He's too involved with evie to do anything. Two-bit hangs around me, and I think he's getting close to figuring out what's really going on. Damn.

Soda? Where are you now? Please come back Soda! I need you. I need you so much! Please..._Come back!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for spelling errors. I hope there is not to many. I hope this chapter is good! Please review.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Thirteen month's. One year and one month since Sodapop left for war. God, it feels like forever if you ask me. I can't stand this!

Two-bit knows. He knows. I didn't even tell him. He just figured it out. He figured out what Darry does to me.

_~Flash back~_

_"Pone! Wait up!" Two-bit ran after me, down the hall. We were at school._

_I was trying to avoid Two-bit all during lunch, so he didn't have to witness the ugly bruise on my face. Right below my left eye. The one left by none other than Darry himself. Just thinking about last night made me wince. I didn't want Two-bit to see. He'll freak out, get suspicous or go beating up every soc in this state. Or worse; make me tell him what really happened. What would I do then?_

_I didn't wait for him. No, I just kept walking; even picking up the pace. Why doesn't he just leave me be-why does he have to care? It would be a lot easier if he just didn't care..._

_"Hey!" Two-bit caught up to me, and put his hand on my shoulder to stop me from escaping. Damn._

_"Why didn't you wait up? I'm not that fit, kid. I can't run like you can." he chuckled._

_I laugheed, a bit nervous. I didn't turn around to face him though. Too bad Two-bit noticed this, because he whipped me around; concerned he was._

_Two-bit gasped, brushing his fingers lightly against my face, where the bruise was. It hurt, and I flinched._

_"Oh, baby. What happened?" he asked. Wait, what? Did he just call me baby?_

_Dismissing the thought, I looked down from Two-bit's gaze. "Uh...Nothin'?" I squeaked. Wow, nice save there, ponyboy, I thought._

_Two-bit cupped my chin and made me look up at him. His eyes held worry and anger. The look didn't suit Two-bit, he was meant to look cheerful with an amused look in his silver eyes. He says they're grey, but I think they're silver._

_I don't like it when Two-bit looked the way he did now._

_"Nothin'? Pone, that's the worst lie I've ever heard you tell! Now, be honest with me. Pone," Two-bit looked deep in my eyes, "What happened?"_

_I bit my bottom lip. "Socs..." I tired to say, but Two-bit started shaking his head._

_He sighed. "It ain't socs, Ponyboy." he said, "It can't be. I hang around you almost all day-from sunrise to sunset-and I never see any socs after ya!" he exclaims._

_I flinch, but what he says next makes me freeze._

_"Is it Darry?"_

_My heart stops beating. My eyes widen. My breathing picks up speed. I am freaking out._

_"Ponyboy! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare ya, Pone, just calm down." Two-bit calms me, rubbing his hands up and down my arms._

_"I-I'm okay. I-I-Its n-nothing." I stutter, trying to reasure him, and myself._

_Two-bit looks at me disbelievingly. "What? That is not nothing, Pone!" he says, "It is Darry, isn't it?"_

_I don't say anything, just breath. In and out. In and out. But by not saying anything, Two-bit knows he's right._

_"Oh, Pony..." Two-bit trails off, shaking his head, a helpless look on his face. "I'm sorry. I've been so stupid! How long has he been...beating you?" he finishes off, choking on his own words._

_I bite my bottom lip, hard. "Umm... Ever since Soda left." I say, looking down, shuffling my feet and messing with my hands; a nervous getsure._

_Two-bit looks like he's been slapped hard across his face. "Wh-what?" he strains. _

_I nod, feeling even worse. Now Two-bit's going to hate me, I think. He's going to leave me, like everyone else._

_"It's okay, Two-bit." I say, "You can leave me. You can hate me if ya want..." I say, but Two-bit shushes me by putting his finger to my lips._

_"Why would you think that, Pony? I would never leave you! Especially like this! Why would you think I'd hate you?" he waits for an answer, but I just look down. "I could never hate someone as beautiful as you, Pone..." he says._

_I look up when he says that. What? Beautiful? Is Two-bit thinking straight? Did he get hit on the head?_

_Two-bit cups my chin, and leans in. I have the urge to back away, to get out of here, but I don't move. I watch in confusion as Two-bit leans in close to my face. Is he going to kiss me? I think. But at the last second Two-bit kisses me, on the cheek. What the hell?_

_Two-bit watches my expression closely. "Pone," he finally says, "I'll never leave you, and I'd never hate you. Never think that low of me again, got that?" he says sternly._

_I nod, still confused. _

_~End of Flash back~_

That was a very strange day. One that I will not forget easily. It's etched into my brain. Why? I have no idea, but I don't care. I'm just glad that Two-bit doesn't hate me, that he chose to go through this with me. It made a spark of hope flare up within me.

Two-bit can't do much about Darry. He was going to tell the police, but I begged him not too, using my puppy-dog face. It works everytime. In the end, he just has me spend the night at his house a lot. Darry is a bit pissed about that, so when ever I'm at home and Two-bit's not with me, I get a terrible beating. Darry's 'fun game' is not 'fun' at all. To him, maybe. To me? Not.

I tell Two-bit almost everything now. Note: I said _almost _everything. Some things I don't tell Two-bit, like what Darry says to me. I know if I told Two-bit that Darry calls me a wimp, a stupid piece of shit, or anything along those lines, that he'd tell me it's not true. Two-bit would tell me to ignore what Darry says, that I'm not any of those things. I don't want to hear that. What Darry says _is _true. I am stupid, I am a wimp, I am worthless, and everything else Darry calls me.

One of these days, though, I'm not going to be so lucky. One of these days, Darry is going to say the wrong thing. Darry is going to beat me the worse, until I'm close to death. If Darry says the wrong thing-the one thing I can't handle-that's when I run. If Darry beats me to death-then that's when no one will be there to save me.

And when no one is there to save me, that's when Darry will say the wrong thing, that's when Darry will beat me 'till I'm dying.

And that's when Soda is gone for good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if it's a tad short. Sort of a filler, but I think it's a pretty decent chapter. :) Please review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It's been a year and 6 months since Soda has been gone.

I was walking home just as the sun was going down. I stopped in front of our house and opened the mail box, to get the letters before I went inside. I saw one letter with the government stamp on the front. I was positive it was from Sodapop. I tore open the letter right away, and read it. With regret.

I stopped reading as my vision turned blurry, and tears ran down my cheeks. Soda was M.I.A. Missing in action.

How could this be?! This...this is just terrible!

I quickly wiped away my tears and hid the letter in my pocket, hoping to hide it from Darry. If Darry found this... I'd be a goner. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down before I hopped up the few steps of the porch and into the house, closing the door behind me.

Darry was in the kitchen, sitting at the table, drinking a beer and reading the newspaper. I timidly walked into the kitchen and set the mail down on the table near him. He noticed me. He didn't seem too sober. This didn't look good.

"Hey..." he slurred.

I started shaking. "Yeah Dare?"

"..." he squinted at me, then rose out of his chair. I backed away a little. "You took Soda away huh? You think you can just take what you want huh?! You're wrong!" In one swift moment he grabbed my shirt collar and brought me up close to his face.

I closed my eyes. He punched my face and then threw me onto the floor, I landed on my back, hitting my head hard enough to make my eyes dizzy as I try to capture my breath.

"You worthless piece of shit..." he spat at me, taking his beer and heading towards his room, stumbling all the way there.

My nose was bleeding, my body was aching, and I was on the verge of blacking out, but I dragged myself over to the couch. I collapsed onto the couch as tears fell from my eyes once more. All I could think in my head was _I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I deserve this..._

"S-soda..." I whispered to no one, "Please... stay s...safe."

I silently prayed for Sodapop to keep alive. I silently prayed to see him again.

I just wanted him back. That's all I wanted. If I ever got him back, I'd never ask for anything ever again...

Soda, you're all I need. Please come home.

**XXX**

The next day was a saturday. Darry, as far as I could tell, wasn't home. Thank God.

I slowly sat up on the couch, wincing. My back and face were killing me. I was still pretty dizzy, and I had dry blood above my lip. I wiped away the blood and stood up, sitting back down immediately when my head swirled from the dizziness. I took a deep breath, and stood up slower this time, seemingly less dizzy.

I stumbled my way towards the bathroom, once there washing my face and and flinching in the mirror when I noticed I had a nasty bruise on my left cheek, right under my eye. It was a purple-blue and it looked deep. I searched in the drawers and found a band-aid, applying it on my bruise. I winced as I patted the band-aid on. I then took off my shirt and turned around, checking my back in the mirror.

A bunch of bruises and some dried blood. It looked so nasty. I shivered, remembering last night. I'm just glad he didn't do worse. I quickly stripped, turned on the shower, and hopped in, wincing as the hot water washed over my wounds. It hurt, but also felt nice in a way... Like it was washing away all the things done to me. I liked this feeling. I enjoyed it.

Once I was done, I hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I headed to my room and changed into some new clothes since the ones I were wearing earlier were dirty and blood stained. I then went back to the bathroom and did my hair, combing it back with grease.

There was a shout from Two-bit as he entered the house and slammed the door behind him loudly. "BEER!"

Hearing his chipper voice cheered me up a bit, as I giggled and walked into the kitchen where he was grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Man, the beer here is almost gone! You guys need ta buy more." He said, and he reached into the back of the fridge and grabbed a beer, then closed the refrigerator door behind him. "Darry gotta drink a lot if it's this low..."

I sat at the table silently as he turned around and jumped.

"God, Pone!" he grabbed at his heart and looked at the ground. "You scared me! Sneaky little sunofagun."

I smiled slightly and said "Sorry..."

When he looked back up and saw me he flinched and ran over to me. "Pony! What happened to you're face?! Was it... was it Darry again?" He asked quietly.

I nodded. "Yeah..."

Two-bit hugged me gently. "I'm sorry Pone... You should stay over at my house!" He declared.

I looked up abruptly. "Huh? What would Darry say though...?" I asked, wondering if he would let me.

"Don't worry about that. I'll talk to him. I'll convince him. You's be sleeping over at my house in no time, see." Two-bit told me.

I looked down, hoping he'd come through with that. I thought about telling him about the letter... but at the moment I felt as though I'd cry if I spoke one word about it. I decided to hold off for now.

"Pone?" Two-bit said.

"Huh?" I looked up suddenly, snapping out of my thoughts.

Two-bit smiled. "Old habits die hard, especially Ponyboy's habits." He chuckled. "Come on Pone, let's go to the movies. We'll sneak in." He winked at me.

I smiled slightly and nodded. Maybe things can get better.

I'd soon come to realize things were only about to get worse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you FALlen ANGels 1243 for encouraging me to continue on~! I've sort of lost interest in writing these fanfics lately, and I need all the inspiration and encouragement I can get. :3 You guys really do help me by adding my stories to your favorites and reviewing and all that. Thank you! I will try to update as soon as I can!<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8**

"...n't he stay at my place, Dare? It'd be only for a few days, since we got this school project and all." I heard Two-bit say, as I listened through the crack in my bed room door.

"Since when do you care about school Two-bit?! You've been held back all these years, I don't see you changing heart." Darry said, almost suspiciously.

"Yeah, well, Pone still cares about school, and he asked for my help on this project. I don't have anything else to do, so I decided why not!" Two-bit said.

It was quiet for a bit, and I imagined Darry squinting at Two-bit, trying to decide if what Two-bit was saying were true.

"...project about?" I strained to hear the words that came from Darry.

"The project? Oh, um, it's about some sort of country culture thing... I'm not too sure, I wasn't paying attention. Pony was though." Two-bit lied, almost poorly.

It was quiet again, and I felt my eldest brothers eyes gaze at my bedroom door, where I was crouched behind, still and listening silently.

"Ponyboy!" Darry called, making me jump.

I stood up and took a deep breath, getting ready for what might come. I opened my door and walked out, glancing at Darry's stern eyes, then quickly looking down at the floor as I approached them.

"Yes Dare?" I asked timidly.

"Whats this all about a project?" He asked.

Two-bit licked his bottom lip and shifted his weight, looking at me as I stared at the floor.

Now, I'm a pretty good liar, but I am also mighty afraid of Darry. I decided if I was going to get out of this right, I needed to lie my best. I shifted my gaze, and looked up at Darry, building up my stubbornness and courage into this one act, as I stared directly into his eyes.

"Me and Two-bit are partnered up into this project for class. It's a geography thing. We pick a country, and we study about it's culture. We have to do an essay for it, sayin' about its language and traditions and, ya know, basic everyday stuff. We have to compare our country to that other country, and point out it's differences." I said without flinching.

Two-bit's mouth was open by the end of it, but I didn't break my gaze from Darry, who was squinting at me. Two-bit tried hard now to smile, and covered his mouth with his hand, dragging downwards and he breathed out.

"Yup, yup, that's it. Told ya Pone knew all about it." Two-bit told Darry as he glanced at Two-bit.

Darry was silent for a moment. "...When is this project due?"

"On Friday." I said.

Today was Monday, so that would mean I'd get a week at Two-bits place if Darry agreed to it. Darry probably wouldn't like me leaving and staying at a friends house for that long, but Darry is still strict on school, so he wouldn't risk my grades slipping.

"Fine. But after Friday you're comin' home." Darry said, eyeballing me and Two-bit. "But you better get a good grade on this, or else." Darry said.

Two-bit smiled and patted Dare's shoulder. "Right Dare, he'll do great."

I looked down and stared at the floor, relieved he agreed, and relieved to stop the act. A week at Two-bit place. This sounds almost unbelievable. I thought I would never get away from Darry for this long.

"Go pack a bit of your stuff Pone, we'll head over to my place soon!" Two-bit shouted gleefully.

I smiled slightly, as Darry headed into the kitchen for a beer, and I turned towards my room to pack.

** XXX**

"Pone, how did you do that?!" Two-bit asked as we were driving over to his house.

"Hm? Do what?" I asked.

"Lie like that! You looked Dare in the eyes and lied, like it was no big deal! You, my friend, are fluent in the art of lying." Two-bit smiled and bowed his head.

I giggled, smiling as I gazed out the window of the car. "I figured if we were gonna pull it off, I better make it convincing." I shrugged.

Two-bit chuckled. "You did mighty fine, Pone, mighty fine indeed." Two-bit reached over and ruffled my hair.

I scowled and whipped out my comb, combing my hair back. Two-bit chuckled at my reaction.

"All about the hair, ain't it, Pone?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is short. Anyways, thanks for the support! I've been getting more reviews lately, it makes me happy to know that you guys enjoy this story! :) Please review, add to favs, blah blah. I'll update again when I can. <strong>

**P.s. if any of you guys have read my other fanfics, I need ideas on how to go about those. I want to start back up on those, but I don't know where I should take the story. If any of you have any advice, or ideas, please PM me~ Thank you!**


End file.
